


matching smiles

by nsykdk



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they hold hands, tori has Money Problems, toy shop date!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: Hajime takes Tori on a toy shop date![ Ensemble Stars Summer Santa 2020 gift for @ra_bits_daisuki! ]
Relationships: Himemiya Touri/Shino Hajime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	matching smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophie_sticated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_sticated/gifts).



> waaaaa hello twitter user @ra_bits_daisuki, i was your secret santa!! it's the first time i've written these two... ~~and this is the first time i've written something that isn't subahokke...~~ so hopefully the characterisation is okay
> 
> the prompt was hajitori date, with additional hand-holding (or kissing) - but really i feel like there should've been more hand-holding, but i hope you like it!

Tori really isn't having it.

Tori _really_ isn't having it _today_ , of all days, as he stops for the fifth time to glare at the lamppost. The badly concealed shadow hiding behind the lamppost, Tori supposes. Jeez, did Yuzuru not understand what _leave me alone_ meant?

"Yuzuru. I told you to stop following me."

Yuzuru slinks out from behind the lamppost mournfully, bowing his head. "I sincerely apologise, Bocchama."

"If you're going to follow me, at least be _subtle_ about it!" Tori huffs, fixing a glare at Yuzuru before turning back onto the path and striding along. He'd even gone and learnt how to count commoner coins for today, and Yuzuru just had to follow him - didn't Yuzuru know his manners? This is his very important, very special, _very_ -

"Tori-kun?"

Shyly, with pinked cheeks and a worried smile, Hajime tugs at his sleeve. Tori feels the butterflies in his stomach returning as he stares up, bubbling nervously through him in a burst of fizzy warmth.

"Ah-" Hajime releases his sleeve just as quickly as he'd taken it, hands wavering by his side. "You looked like you were really mad, and you just walked past..."

Tori fights the pink that rises to his cheeks. "Well, Yuzuru followed me when I told him not to, that's all. A-and I'm not angry at you!"

The smile on Hajime's face softens, bringing with it a little wave of relief. "Let's go?"

* * *

It's a quaint little toy shop, tucked into the hidden gap beside two larger shops so well that Tori is almost amazed when Hajime leads him in. Tori lets the door ease shut, barely hearing the quiet tinkling of a bell as he marvels at the immediate change of atmosphere; the warmly lit and snugly decorated homeliness of the toy shop.

A little family of sailor-suited teddy bears sit at a miniature dinner table; a set of trains wind around them, puffing out bouts of paper steam. Beside him, Hajime smiles shyly, looking a little pleased with himself. "Do you like it here? It's one of my favourite shops."

"O-only because Hajime likes it," he replies. His voice is a little breathless.

"You're looking for a birthday present for your little sister, right?" Hajime laughs lightly, unfazed, and takes Tori's hand. His fingers are warm. "There's some really cute plush toys over there, why don't we look at them together?"

And, really, it's hard to resist.

The plush red carpet is soft underfoot, patterned in cream flowers; overhead, a sturdy antique-looking chandelier casts a gentle glow. There's a corner filled with picture books, stacked in piles on top of old wooden shelves. A display of toy cars line up on the other wall, colourful and bright, followed by an ensemble of dolls in outfits that could rival Mademoiselle's. Hajime tugs him towards the back, where an army of soft plush toys sit in rows, drinking in the warm afternoon sunlight.

"Most of these toys are handmade," Hajime explains as he brings down a fox wearing an eyepatch and a miniature pirate hat, running delicate fingers over the embroidery. His other hand is still brushing Tori's palm, loosely held, and somehow the fact that he hasn't let go makes Tori feel a little light and fuzzy. "Tori-kun? Your face is a little red..."

Tori turns to assure Hajime that he is perfectly fine, it's just a tiny bit warm in here, isn't it, but his eyes catch on the cutest shade of baby pink and _oh_ , that's it.

It's _perfect_.

"That one," Tori says immediately, and Hajime blinks in confusion until he points to the toy on the shelf. "I want the fluffy pink one, the rabbit! That's the one."

Hajime's eyes widen, grasping tightly at Tori's hand as he places the pirate fox back on the shelf and reaches for the rabbit. It matches him, somehow, with pastel pink fur and a blue-yellow checkered bandanna, little pale button eyes set over a smile. "Oh, he's so adorable..."

Tori is tempted to simply let Hajime have it, with how his eyes sparkle and shine. He wants- he wants to keep that smile on Hajime's face, all soft and gentle and free of worries. "You like it, right? I'll find another one for my sister. It's just a cheap toy, so if you like it, I'll buy it for you."

"I- I couldn't, Tori-kun!" Flustered, he pushes the rabbit into Tori's arms. "We're here to buy a present for your sister, not me!"

The rabbit lies innocently in Tori's hands, floppy ears and all. It has a little top hat and a matching suit, and it's probably the cheapest toy Tori's ever held, but he's striding over to the register and placing it on the counter before he can regret it. "How much is this?"

The elderly lady at the register smiles. "It's three thousand yen."

"T-Tori-kun!" Hajime stumbles over, but Tori's already fumbling with his wallet, grabbing the familiar shape of his credit card. "Wait!"

"Consider it a favour, okay, Hajime?" Tori huffs, but Hajime grabs onto his arm before he can extend it out. "What?"

"Wait, Tori-kun," Hajime says quickly, a flush rising to his cheeks. He releases Tori's arm quickly, looking mortified when Tori whips around to stare at him. "They don't accept credit cards here."

"O-oh." Tori flushes, then pockets the card.

There's a wad of bills Yuzuru had given him just in case, so he pulls those out of his wallet. Three thousand yen - a nice, round number, unlike the monstrosities Yuzuru had made him count out earlier, so, Tori supposes, three bills should do the trick?

_Every bill has a different value,_ Yuzuru had said while laying out different kinds of bills on the study table, but somehow, all the bills in his hand all look the same, _still_ the same old man frowning on the front.

Tori looks up to find the elderly lady smiling at him in amusement. How dare-!

He slams three random bills on the counter, then drops a handful of coins into the tray for good measure. That should be three thousand yen- right?

"Tori-kun," Hajime gasps, and he turns to see wide eyes. "Isn't that a little too much?"

"No," Tori says. "Like I said, you're special, so I'm buying this for you, so-"

"These are ten-thousand yen bills," Hajime explains, and Tori feels a sliver of his pride shrivel up and die inside him. "And still, that's a lot of money, and your sister-"

The elderly shopkeeper chuckles then, saving Tori from inevitable embarrassment, and gestures over to the shelf of toys. "There's a matching bear to this little rabbit. I'll give you a discount if it's for your little sister."

"I'll buy it," Tori says, then, a little quieter, as he clutches the bear, "Thank you."

* * *

"See, that wasn't too bad, right Hajime?" Tori smiles as they exit the shop, presenting the bag with the toy rabbit inside to Hajime. "This is yours now, so don't lose it, all right? I'm not gonna buy you another one if you lose it!"

"Thank you, Tori-kun." Hajime's smile blooms prettily across his face as he takes the present. "I can't give you much, but in exchange, please let me hold your hand again!"

"Only because this is a _date_ , okay?" A warmth begins to bubble within him as he takes in Hajime's quietly happy figure, as he takes his hand. He really should do this more often, because somehow, Hajime's smile makes his own just a little wider. "I-I'm gonna buy you crepes next, all right?"

**Author's Note:**

> hhhfgf hajitori cute... i have no idea if i did them justice but!!! i did my best?!


End file.
